waltereliasdisneyfandomcom-20200214-history
Louie
Louie (referred to by Dodger as Old Louie) is a minor character in Disney's Oliver & Company. He was voiced by Frank Welker. Description Louie is a big, fat, ugly, Italian man with fat hairy muscles and long hair; usually seen smoking a cigar as he waits for customers to pass by. He eventually shoos off animals who would come near his hot dog cart. He is shown to be rather careless, disgusting, mean, grumpy, dumb, unfriendly, rude, and loud-mouthed most of the time. Appearance ''Oliver & Company'' On the streets of New York City, Louie pushes his hot dog cart; trying to sell his hot dogs to hungry people while smoking a cigar as he waits for customers to pass by. The smell of his hot dogs attracts the attention of an orphaned hungry kitten named Oliver who goes up to the cart; hoping to get something to eat but Louie carelessly shoos him away instead and continues trying to sell his sausages. However, Oliver, still determined to get a meal, returns and begs Louie to give him a hot dog by hanging onto his leg but this time, Louie harshly kicks Oliver away into a pile of trash, which attracts the attention of a dog named Dodger who has been watching the whole thing. After assuring Oliver that he won't try to make a meal out of him since he finds cats too furry to eat and teaching him a few lessons and a few things he knows about Louie, Dodger offers to help Oliver get the hot dogs by scaring and chasing (while pretending) the cat, thus, causing Oliver to run towards Louie and jump on him frighteningly, as a distraction, while Dodger steals the sausages with ease. As Oliver jumps off of Louie, he accidentally squirts mustard on Louie's face to which Louie throws the mustard back at him but misses. Louie seen throughout the rest of the movie after this. Gallery oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-556.jpg|Louie's cart oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-576.jpg|Louie pushing his cart Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-599.jpg|Oliver approaching Old Louie as he follows the scent oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-610.jpg|"Hey, it's a beautiful day, eh? Come on, folks. Step right up." oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-618.jpg|"Hey. Go on. Get outta here. Shoo!" oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-619.jpg|"Get outta here. Go on, kitty." Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-621.jpg|Old Louie shooing Oliver away Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-710.jpg|Oliver begging for Louie to give him a hot dog: "Hey! Hey, get off of me! What's the matter with you? I said get outta here." oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-723.jpg|Oliver still begging from Louie: "Hey! Get off me!" oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-725.jpg|"Hey!" oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-726.jpg|"Get outta here." oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-727.jpg|"Go on! Shoo!" oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-835.jpg|Louie's hot dogs oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-888.jpg|"Hey!" oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-891.jpg|"Hey! Dog." Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-895.jpg|Louie losing his change as Oliver jumps on and distracts him Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-899.jpg|Oliver as "Louie" Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-912.jpg|Oliver still distracting Louie oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-913.jpg|"I'll get you!" oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-916.jpg|Old Louie's defeat Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-919.jpg|Louie throwing the mustard back at Oliver but misses Trivia *Unlike most people in the film, Louie is the only human character seen in the movie with only four fingers instead of five. *Louie and Sykes share a few common things: they're both antagonists, they have the same enemies (Oliver and Dodger), they smoke cigars, and they have big strong muscles. *While Louie is antagonistic towards Oliver the kitten, Dodger the dog refers Louie to Oliver as "a well-known enemy of the four-legged world", implying that Louie hates dogs too. *Louie is perhaps the closest counterpart the film has to Mr. Bumble, the parish official who is incensed when the title character asks for more gruel in Oliver Twist, the Victorian novel that inspired the film. Category:Characters Category:Disney characters Category:Oliver & Company characters Category:Males